Luigi (Matt Key)
Luigi was a Super Mario Brothers and a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother, Mario. During the Cannibal's Reign, Luigi's lover, Daisy was butchered and eaten by Kirby. During the Reign of the Elite, Luigi became a drug dealer, and when Princess Peach was abducted, Luigi went to find and save her. In the process, he made deals and partnerships with various mafia dons. He also made many enemies, having various brushes with the police. Eventually, he learned that it was Ganondorf Dragmire who kidnapped Peach. Luigi, during the Battle of the Ivory Towers, went into the Ivory Towers, encountering Ganondorf, Kirby, two serial killers, but failed to save Peach. Luigi, after the war, helped supply the orphanage for refugees. History The "Old Days" During the Old Days", Luigi and his brother, Mario, were the renowned and admired champions of the Mushroom Kingdom, famous throughout the entire universe. While Mario was more renowned then his brother, Luigi was also loved and respected, and his reputation was just as great as any famous hero. He, his brother, and the other defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom were almost constantly at war with the Koopa Clan, led by the legendary Bowser. Most of their brushes with the Koopas often involved the kidnapping and rescueing of Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi had a lover named Daisy, who he loved with all of his life. The Cannibal's Reign However, a once prosperous kingdom became unsettle and chaotic when Kirby, a cannibalistic serial killer from Dream Land, came to the Mushroom Kingdom with the mere intent of killing for sport. During this time, Luigi and Mario hunted Kirby, but the psychopath constantly eluded them. The kingdom became littered with the terror and death that Kirby spread, and the once happy citizens became terrified and spiraled towards corruption. Eventually, they were joined in their manhunt by the fallen nation of Hyrule, which was also plagued by Kirby. During the Cannibal's Reign, things took a turn for the worst for Luigi. During their manhunt, Mario and Luigi found Kirby's latest victim: Daisy. Kirby had skinned Daisy, eaten her most of her internal organs, and stolen the top of her head, leaving behind Daisy's dress to taunt Luigi. This was a moment that would change Luigi's life forever. Luigi, despite having lost much hope, continued to help chase Kirby, but his brother began to become frustrated and angry. While Luigi accepted that the world around him was changing, Mario was in denial, and became an angry, raging person. Luigi also entered an affair with Peach behind Mario's back, and began selling drugs to Wario, a greedy thug who was antagonistic with Mario. Eventually, the Super Mario Brothers captured Kirby with the help of Meta Knight, a vigilante from Dream Land who had a pathological obssession with Kirby's capture. Kirby was institutionalized in Petal Meadows Asylum, but his damage had already begun. The Mushroom Kingdom was now degregated and became an empty shell of its former self, robbed of its hope and peace, and replaced with crime, corruption, and treachary. Spur into Action Six years later, the Mushroom Kingdom's elite became amoral and corrupt as the kingdom was taken over by four mafia dons, the Pocket Monster, the Penguin, the Shadow Don, and even Bowser abandoned his old ways and became part of the mob. These four mafia dons were in a stalemated power struggle. Link also became police chief of the Mushroom Kingdom, ruling it spitefully due to it having contributed to his own nation's fall. Luigi continued his life as a drug dealer, abandoning his role as a Super Mario Brother and adapting to this now degregated world. Luigi remained on good terms with society, taking time to learn as much as he could about the people around him to better help him and his brother survive. He also, at one point, had sex with Samus Aran, a former bounty hunter, now a prostitute. Mario, however, still tried to cling to the glory days, to the point where he almost frequently got into street brawls. Things got worse when another mysterious serial killer came to the Mushroom Kingdom, unable to be caught by the police and rekindling the flames of terror left by Kirby. One night, while in bed with Peach, he and the princess received a phone call. The Butcher had murdered mafia don Mewtwo, which would obviously end the stalemate between the dons and endanger the Mushroom Kingdom even further. Peach decided to go to Petal Meadows Asylum to question Kirby on anything he may know about the Butcher, despite Mario and Luigi's protests. While Mario and Peach go to the asylum, Luigi goes to a Pokemon Ring Fight watched over by Wario, who ran the rings for Mewtwo before the Pocket Monster's death. Luigi gave Wario a suitcase filled with drugs, and was later delivered his payment by Red, a boy who was very well acquainted with Luigi. Luigi, thinking about his failure to save Daisy, demanded that Red sing to him to alleviate his guilt. Later on, Luigi stopped by a bar for a drink, where he heard on Channel 8 News that Princess Peach had been kidnapped at her castle, and witnessed Link declare martial law due to the princess' abscence. He called Mario on the matter, but he did not answer. He then rushed to the castle alone to find Mario drunk, frustrated, and enraged. Luigi went to Petal Meadows Asylum to question Kirby on what Peach did when he saw her, but Link, now Police Chief of the Mushroom Kingdom, forced him out. Luckily, Wario walked by with Nana and Popo, his bodyguards. Luigi paid Wario to give him a lead. Wario told him that Samus Aran, who had deep connections to the mob, may suspect who kidnapped Peach, and is now working uptown. Selling Himself to The Devil Luigi, knowing that he would not be allowed into the club that Samus worked at, asked Red, a member of the club, to go with him. After the two were let in by Lil' Mac, Luigi and Red to watch Samus' exotic dance, which earned her many coins. Red stared in awe at Samus' exotic form, but Luigi simply looked up blankly, having come there strictly for finding Peach. After Samus' dance, she sat with him to discuss Peach's abduction. Samus theorized that it was Bowser, due to both his history with the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the fact that he was the only person known to be able to defeat Mario so quickly. However, Luigi knew that Bowser was too intelligent to do something like that directly after Mewtwo's death, and he also lost interest in the princess when he became a buddhist, and decided to have an audience with him for a lead. Luigi paid Samus to lead him to somebody with connections to Bowser, and he, Samus, and Red, went to Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, a cantina for the homosexual, as its owner, Tingle, had connections with the mob. Luigi, Red, and Samus arrived at Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. Luigi and Red nervously walked into the cantina, and Luigi met with Captain Falcon and his transvestite, Pit, as Tingle was having a night out. Unfortunately, Captain Falcon claimed to have no connections to the mob. Luigi, dismayed, left with Samus and Red. Luigi decided to hang back while Samus took Red home. While he stared blankly into the night, two thugs named Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong attacked him and knocked him unconcious. While Luigi was unconcious, he had a dream about a conversation between him and Peach during the Cannibal's Reign, during which Peach reminded Luigi to stay strong and continue to fight for the Mushroom Kingdom to preserve Daisy's memory. When Luigi woke, he was tied to a chair and in the prescene of Ganondorf Dragmire, the Shadow Don. Ganondorf told Luigi that there was an inevitable war coming, and that they could help to negate its effect on the Mushroom Kingdom. Ganondorf proposed an alliance. Luigi would go to places where he could not, and Ganondorf would give Luigi resources that he could not obtain on his own, and he would also try to lead Luigi to Bowser. However, Luigi knew better, and refused to be deceived by the Sand Bandit. Ganondorf retorted by telling Luigi that either he help him in his rise to power and save the kingdom, or oppose him and let the kingdom burn. Luigi, realizing that the Mushroom Kingdom would depend on his decision, agreed to join Ganondorf. Journey Through The Old Kingdom Ganondorf ordered Luigi to journey through the Old Kingdom, the remnants of the once great kingdom of Hyrule, find the "End of Days", and give him the ancient relic known as the Triforce. He wandered through the Old Kingdom, ignoring the immigrants who tried to approach him, searching for the "End of Days". However, he was then approached by three erratic immigrants, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O' Donnell, who told him that they could lead him to the "End of Days". However, they stopped in an alley where they held him at knife point. Just as they took the Triforce from Luigi and were about to leave, Marth and Ike, Link's chief deputies, arrived to apprehend the three. Luigi tried to quell the conflict, but when he realized that there was an inevitable fight coming, grabbed a baseball bat laying by his foot to defend himself. He knocked Falco unconcious and threw the bat at Wolf as he went after Fox to retrieve the Triforce. Despite encountering small resistance from Ike, he caught up to Fox before he could escape and took back the Triforce, but failed to save Ike from another dangerous immigrant, Solid Snake. However, the fight ended when Marth killed Wolf and the "End of Days" arrived. As the immigrants fled from the "End of Days" and Marth carried a severely wounded Ike to the hospital, Luigi looked at what had happened and realized that there was nothing in the Mushroom Kingdom worth saving. However, he saw two young boys running along, cheerfully playing with a you-yo, apparently unaware of what had happened. Remembering what Daisy was always fond of saying: "We'll never pass redemption as long as we can hear the laughter of one child." Determined to continue fighting in Daisy's name, Luigi approached the "End of Days". As the "End of Days" led him through the broken kingdom, he saw the terrified immigrants that fled from his prescence, reminded of the Cannibal's Reign. As they reached the "End of Days'" spaceship-like hut, Luigi looked around and saw various mysterious relics of Hyrule, and watched with terror and disgust as the "End of Days" mutilated a pikmin, and stuffed the remains into two capsules, with the mysterious hermit commenting that the Mushroom Kingdom was doomed. As Luigi prepared to leave, the "End of Days" knocked him out with a drugged cloth. On The Penguin's Turf "Word is the Penguin's parleying in an hour. No one knows with whom. The fat fuck seems to think he's ending this turf war. Might be that he's teamed up with the Turtle in exchange for protection against the cops. Either way, something we need to know about." ''-Ganondorf Dragmire to Luigi'' Luigi regained conciousness after he had a nightmare about Daisy's death, finding himself in another lair of Ganondorf's. Expecting to hear information about Bowser, Luigi was instead sent to spy on King Dedede, told that he was parleying in an hour, possibly with Bowser. Donkey Kong escorted Luigi to the Penguin's turf, where he entered King Dedede's quarters, and once again met Samus, who was now working for the Penguin, one of his many prostitutes. Luigi, ignoring his prostitutes' flirtations, and proceeding to business immeadiately. King Dedede told Luigi that the claim about his negotiations with Bowser was false, telling him that unlike the other dons, he was trying to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from more bloodshed. Luigi left, ever more frustrated by his inability to find answers, but his frustration was replaced with concern when Pauline hastily told him that his brother was in a fight. Luigi hurried to the bar to find Mario in a brawl with Donkey Kong, and witnessed his brother severely injure his enemy with a hammer. Before Luigi could calm his brother down, the police arrived, forcing him to flea with Samus and Pit (yet another of King Dedede's prostitutes). Luigi hurried to tell King Dedede what was happening, only to find the mafia don's entrails spilled onto the floor. Yet another mafia don had been slaughtered by the Butcher. Into Hiding Left with little time to contemplate what had happened, Luigi fled into the streets in time to see Mario fighting off a trio of police officers, including Issac. Luigi pulled Mario aside before he could attack Issac, and the four fled underground through an old system of pipes. Luigi proceeded to tell the others about his encounter with Ganondorf, realizing that there was a power play at work. He then suggested visiting Wario to ask if he had any leads, seeing as he was a former employee of Mewtwo. When they arrived at Wario's house, Luigi, his patience running thin, asked the greedy thug if he knew anything about what Mewtwo had been doing before he died. However, his frustration grew ever more when Wario revealed that Mewtwo had kept all of his activities secret from his employees. Luigi nearly attacked Wario, but stayed his hand when he was told that he knew somebody who could give them information on Bowser: Lakitu, a public radio personality who was closely associated with the Koopas. Category:Heroes Category:There Will Be Brawl Category:Main Protaganists Category:Protaganists Category:Wrestlers Category:Magic Users Category:Killers Category:Pacifists